


A es por Amor

by MenteEnBlanco



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenteEnBlanco/pseuds/MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Pese a los problemas en casa, Tim Drake aún tiene amigos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora, unas explicaciones del AU antes de leer:
> 
> Dick, Jason, Tim, Steph y Cass son hijos adoptivos de Bruce Wayne, y fueron acogidos más o menos en el mismo año, así que han estado juntos bastante. Mi cerebro quería poner angst con Jason y sus razones para fingir su muerte, pero esas ideas se quedarán en mi cerebro. Also, aquí Steph tuvo una relación con Tim años atrás y ahora está desaparecida.
> 
>  
> 
> Conner es hijo de Lex Luthor y Clark Kent, pero la situación es compleja. Mi cerebro dice Clex y clonación, pero siendo un Human!AU Kon no tiene poderes, supongo.
> 
>  
> 
> Bart es una bolita de energía, pero nadie lo soporta por mucho y después de pasar tiempo con diferentes miembros de su familia y amigos de su abuelo, está en Metrópolis con Conner —ventajas de tener amigos con dinero, ah.  
> Su relación es muy, muy platónica, lo lamento, soy terrible escribiendo cositas bonitas y agregarle algo de romance directo era forzar aún más la cosa. Espero que al menos se note que todos se aman…
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Plot, what plot?, OoC terrible. Universo Alterno. ¿Slash? Algo así.   
> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Para Arliz, con cariño, porque es genial.

**A es por Amor.**

 

Tim Drake-Wayne estaba consciente de las tensiones corriendo en su familia durante los últimos meses. Gran parte de los problemas eran causados por su hermano Jason, quien había fingido su muerte en febrero —el muy _hijo de puta_ le tenía gusto al drama— y, luego de tres meses, fue encontrado cenando en la cocina de la Mansión Wayne, muy vivo y alegre; evento que desencadenó varias peleas familiares en las que viejas heridas volvieron a abrirse. Y, para sazonar, Talía Al Ghul había dejado un niño de diez años en la puerta de Bruce la primera semana de noviembre, alegando que era su hijo y desapareciendo en la noche —seguro ella tampoco podía aguantar al mocoso, _Damian_ , que resultó ser un demonio altanero.

 

Pese a ello, Tim había pensado que Dick, siendo el hermano sentimental, insistiría en reunirse, como en años anteriores, para tener una de esas cenas familiares en que todos _pretendían_ ser normales —no tanto por Dick como por Alfred, quien siempre se alegraba de tener a sus muchachos en casa por, al menos, una vez en el año—, y estuvo sorprendido cuando su hermano mayor no irrumpió en su habitación la noche anterior al veinticuatro para recordarle no faltar. En cambio, Bruce se presentó cuando Tim se preparaba para dormir.

 

Tenía esa expresión agria que siempre ponía cuando iba a decir cosas desagradables —aunque, con los acontecimientos recientes, esta mueca había tomado lugar de forma casi permanente en su rostro— y los hombros hundidos.

 

Recostado contra el marco de la puerta, Tim podía observar cuán cansado lucía su padre. Y sabía que él mismo no lucía mejor; con Jason formando escándalos que Bruce debía tratar y Richard cuidando de Damian, a Tim le había quedado hacerse cargo de la compañía —siendo CEO no-oficial y ayudando a Lucius Fox, quien estaba feliz de que _alguno_ de los hijos de Bruce por fin se interesara en el negocio. El trabajo era reconfortante y Tim lo había usado para escapar de los problemas en casa —lo que significaba desempolvar viejos proyectos y dar un cambio notable en el rendimiento general de Wayne Ent—, pero le estaba costando horas de sueño, que en conjunto con el desgaste emocional no le ayudaban a mantener una buena apariencia.

 

Cuando Bruce habló, su voz era rasposa, como si hubiera estado gritando durante horas —y era lo más probable:

 

— _Tim_ —dijo, con tono cuidadoso—. Necesito que estés en Metrópolis mañana en la noche. Lex organizará una fiesta y varios de los de los posibles inversionistas estarán allí. Lucius insiste en que será bueno socializar.

 

_Será mejor que estar aquí_ , quedó implícito.

 

Era decepcionante, pero Bruce tenía razón.  Tim no quería estar en casa para ver a Damian tirar los platos al piso, ni oír a Jason gritar cuánto odiaba a la familia, ni aguantar los reclamos de Dick cuando las peleas lograban romper su paciencia.

 

(En especial, Tim no quería enfrentarse a los asientos vacíos y el rostro cansado de Alfred.)

 

—Partiré en la tarde —Tim murmuró.

 

Bruce hizo una mueca aún más amarga.

 

—Deberías ir ahora. El helicóptero está disponible junto al pent-house en la torre Luthor.

 

Eran las dos de la mañana  y Tim sólo deseaba dormir. De haber sido un día normal, se habría negado a ir tan pronto. Nadie perdía si se quedaba un rato más en casa, porque Metrópolis no estaba a más de treinta minutos por aire. Pero no lo era, porque desde el piso de abajo aún llegaban sonidos de pelea y los vidrios de un jarrón roto aún estaban esparcidos sobre la alfombra dentro de la habitación de Tim —y porque todas las cosas se estaban acumulando dentro de su pecho y la sensación de no poder respirar era aplastante. Así que Tim aceptó.

 

Bruce se despidió de él con un asentimiento —siempre estoico, como si dar las buenas noches estuviera fuera de su alcance— y Tim se encontró solo de nuevo. Dando un suspiro, guardó de vuelta en el cajón su pijama y arregló la maleta de mano que llevaría.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando pisó el helipuerto de Metrópolis, eran las tres y media de la madrugada. El frío le hizo tiritar en el camino hacia la habitación e incluso con la calefacción encendida fue difícil recobrar la calidez —tal vez, el frío era más por no haber comido nada además de café y galletas durante todo el día anterior, que por salir a aquella hora.

 

A Tim siempre le había gustado el pent-house de esta torre, porque estaba en el punto más alto de la ciudad y a la distancia se podía ver el brillo de Gotham.  Además, en ocasiones era un alivio dormir lejos de casa.

 

(En el tiempo, años atrás, cuando Dick había abandonado la mansión y las relaciones familiares eran poco estables, Tim solía escapar a Metrópolis. Más que nada por la compañía del hijo de Lex Luthor, quien tenía casi su edad y había sido su amigo mucho antes de que Bruce Wayne entrara en su vida.

 

Bruce, por supuesto, lo sabía. Y era esa, tal vez, la razón por la que le estaba dando la oportunidad de alejarse.)

 

Sin embargo, las sábanas de seda hicieron poco para ayudarle a dormir.

 

Tim se sentía exhausto, pero su mente no podía parar de pensar en el trabajo, en su ex novia, en la situación de Arkham y, más que nada, en las cosas que estaban dividiendo lo único que le quedaba. El sol le encontró tecleando en su laptop, recostado contra la cabecera de la cama y preguntándose si Cass decidiría quedarse en Hong Kong este año.

 

Fue el sonido del ascensor abriéndose en la pequeña sala de estar lo que le sacó de su trance. Dio un bostezo y no se molestó en levantarse de la cama, porque había sólo una persona que podía enterarse tan temprano de que Tim Drake había arribado en Metrópolis, y además tenía la clave del pent-house. Conner Luthor.

 

Fue media sorpresa tener a Bart Allen corriendo a través de la habitación y tirándosele encima, sin cuidado de lo que pudiera hacerle a la computadora de Tim. Conner apareció después, un amago de sonrisa en los labios y un saludo amistoso en la lengua.

 

—¡Tim! Hombre, ha pasado una eternidad —dijo Bart, aun aplastando a Tim, su cara partiéndose en una sonrisa infantil que le hacía parecer años más joven de lo que era.

 

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, porque algunas cosas, como su propia incapacidad de expresar lo mucho que les había necesitado, nunca cambian.

 

La mueca de Conner es predecible.

 

—¿No nos ves en meses y eso es lo que preguntas? ¡Es navidad, Rob! —y Tim había extrañado esto. _Robin_. Su apodo en los labios de sus amigos y no los de la prensa. Le hacía sentir de trece años de nuevo y  que en cualquier momento Bart sugeriría una aventura problemática a la que dirían que sí.

 

Tim no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Pequeña y contenida, pero que hizo a Conner sonreír de nuevo y a Bart pellizcarle el costado con alegría antes de bajarse. Él mismo le siguió, poniéndose de pie y estirándose para alejar la somnolencia.

 

—Bien, ¿Qué tal si me visto y vamos por desayuno?

 

* * *

 

 

En el camino a la cafetería favorita de Conner, Tim se enteró que no era el único con la vida vuelta mierda. Bart, por ejemplo, estaba en Metrópolis desde hacía un par de meses, abusando de la hospitalidad de Lex por un rato, mientras intentaba probar a su familia que ya no era un niño inmaduro y que podía manejar las responsabilidades  de ser independiente a la perfección.

 

(Tim no estaba de acuerdo, pero este era Bart y, al menos, tenía fe en que su amigo aprendería a manejarse por sí mismo pronto.)

 

Conner, por otro lado, había descubierto la identidad de su padre biológico: Un periodista del Daily Planet que Tim había conocido un par de veces en eventos de Wayne Ent, Clark Kent, y quien, al parecer, tenía problemas aceptando que compartía un hijo con una de las personas a las que sus artículos criticaban más. Para sazonar, Lex se negaba a decir la historia completa de la concepción de Conner —de quién era su madre— y, por estas fechas, Conner estaba molesto con ambos.

 

Y entonces estaba él, que les contó un par de cosas mientras tomaban sus cafés —el de Bart con extra azúcar y el de Conner con demasiada leche— y devoraban la orden gigante de waffles.

 

(Tim resumió muchas partes, como solía hacer con los temas que trataba sólo la familia.

 

No habló sobre Bárbara y Dick rompiendo,  ni sobre Jason siendo valorado en Arkham durante un par de semanas, ni la pelea entre Damian y él, que había terminado con Tim cayendo por una ventana del segundo piso y tres de sus costillas fracturadas.

 

En especial evitó hablar sobre Stephanie y su desaparición meses atrás, y cómo a veces deseaba, lleno de culpa, que hubiese sido ella quien regresó de la muerte en lugar de Jason.)

 

Al finalizar, casi siendo las diez, Tim se excusó anunciando que debía dormir algunas horas antes de la reunión nocturna o iba a terminar en las revistas de chismes otra vez por colapsar en medio del baile —Bruce le había regañado un buen rato la última vez, pero Tim había podido ver los tintes de risa en sus palabras. Bart alegó que también estaba cansado y que tomaría una siesta en el pent-house con Tim, y Conner fingió un bostezo.

 

Es así como terminaron los tres hechos un desastre de brazos y piernas sobre las sábanas de Tim. Bart y Conner durmiendo sin mayor problema, y Tim despertando cada dos minutos porque sus amigos se movían entre sueños. Pese a todo, fueron las mejores horas de descanso que había tenido en meses; rodeado del aroma dulzón del shampoo de Bart y los brazos fuertes  Conner, donde por un rato podían todos pretender que seguían teniendo trece y aún no debían preocuparse por el mundo.

 

* * *

 

 

Al despertar, eran las tres de la tarde. Tim estaba siendo aplastado por sus mejores amigos y alguno de ellos estaba respirando mal aliento en su cara —y ninguna de esas cosas hizo que la tranquilidad se alejara de su pecho. Era reconfortante tenerlos allí, mucho mejor que despertar en la mansión, con frío y la sensación de ahogarse en estrés regresando al primer parpadeo; le hizo agradecer a Bruce el enviarle a Metrópolis, incluso si el estar lejos de la familia, en nochebuena, por primera vez, le dejaba un vacío en el estómago.

 

(Incluso durante el tiempo en que Dick tuvo problemas con Bruce, se organizó una cena. Los tiempos eran tensos y las palabras forzadas o no dichas punzaban en la mente de todos; pero habían estado allí, como familia.)

 

Tim dio un suspiro. Pese a haber descansado, se sentía exhausto y necesitaba más café en orden de seguir funcionando. Empujó primero a Bart de su lado para poder pasar por encima, pero era una tarea imposible porque Conner estaba enredado con él y la única opción posible fue despertarlos.

 

Excepto que eso también salió mal.

 

Bart cayó de la cama, y con él Tim y Conner. Tim sintió su _cara_ rebotar contra el suelo y dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos —muy tranquilos— se acomodaban mejor en el suelo para continuar la siesta.

 

Tim se preguntó si ellos tampoco habían dormido bien la noche anterior y decidió que no necesitaba la respuesta.

 

En su lugar, se levantó con cuidado y fue a la pequeña cocina del lugar. Puso café en la máquina y se aventuró al cuarto de baño mientras esta terminaba de prepararlo. El espejo del lavamanos le recibió con una imagen deplorable: Barba de algunos días, ojeras profundas y oscuras, cabello despeinado y piel de muerto. Tim se permitió reír ante el pensamiento de lo que dirían las personas si la prensa le mostrara de esa manera.

 

Cuando volvió a salir del baño, después de una ducha larga para quitar los restos de pereza, Tim volvió a la sala para encontrar a sus amigos haciéndole mala cara al café.

 

—Tim, ¿Cómo es que puedes beber esta cosa? —preguntó Bart, mientras echaba demasiadas cucharadas de azúcar en la jarra y arruinaba el café que pensaba tomarse.

 

En lugar de responder, Tim se limitó a encogerse de hombros con media sonrisa y pasar de largo camino a la habitación.

 

* * *

 

 

Pasar la navidad en una fiesta de Lex Luthor no era una de las cosas que Tim tenía planeadas ese año, pero tampoco era peor. Su plan más ambicioso había sido pasar un par de horas en la cena y regresar a su habitación para no tener que escuchar más de todo el drama ocurriendo abajo; así que aunque los inversionistas y las sonrisas falsas le incomodaban, tenía, al menos, el extra de que sus amigos también estaban ahí.

 

Entre los bailes obligatorios con las señoras de alta sociedad, Bart y Conner se le acercaron a hablar tonterías sobre las barbas y los vestidos ridículos que algunos de los invitados llevaban, ambos colgados de sus brazos y riendo como niños pequeños bajo la atenta mirada de Lex —a quien Conner estuvo ignorando toda la velada.

 

Antes de la medianoche, la mayoría de los invitados se retiró, dejando sólo a los que no tenían lugares a los que regresar disfrutando del alcohol y la música. Conner los arrastró a través de los pasillos hasta una sala más privada, donde algunos miembros de su familia —los que no estaban en el ojo público debido a complejidades— disfrutaban de una cena pequeña. Entre ellos, Martha Kent, para sorpresa de Tim.

 

(Conner explicó que, cuando Clark había soltado la noticia a su madre, esta no había tenido problema en conducir hasta Metrópolis a regañar a Lex y darle a Conner la bienvenida a la familia.)

 

El árbol de navidad con docenas de regalos bajo él auguraba un buen rato esperando a que su amigo terminara de desempacar. Tim se preguntó si al volver a casa le esperaría un regalo de Bruce o si sería olvidado por completo en medio del caos.

 

Cuando dieron las doce y se les permitió a todos ir en busca de su regalo, Tim tuvo la respuesta. Bart se había hundido en la pila de regalos para recuperar uno con el nombre “Timothy Drake” en la inconfundible letra de su padre sobre la tarjeta, y lo había llevado al sillón donde Tim estaba observando con una sonrisa.

 

(El regalo resultó ser una caja con rollos para su cámara, igual que el año anterior y el anterior a ese.)

 

Al parecer este año Conner no había recibido muchos obsequios, porque volvió pronto con una larga bufanda verde y gorros navideños para Bart y Tim. Los tres se acomodaron en el mueble de un sólo puesto y Martha Kent hizo una ronda cerca suyo para pellizcarles las mejillas a todos —la adorable señora— y felicitar a Conner por tener tan buenos muchachos como compañeros.

 

Pronto los tres estuvieron en su propia burbuja, hablando con las caras cerca sobre aventuras pasadas y planes para las futuras. Y aunque Tim no podía decir que era la mejor navidad de todas, porque las cosas no estaban bien fuera de esa habitación, por un rato pudo sumergirse en la alegría de tener a sus chicos cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Curiosamente me habría gustado escribir más de este AU.
> 
> Los reviews mejoran mi día, así que no olviden dejar su opinión en la cajita de abajo :)
> 
> (Esto ha siddo publicado también en FF.net)


End file.
